442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
MSN El Aprendiz
MSN - El Aprendiz: Barca Boss Edition is a series that featured the MSN trio looking for a new manager after they bad season in 2016/17. There were 12 candidates for the charge. The candidates had to split in teams and do challenges, with 1 being eliminated in case his team failed in the challenge. Characters Hosts * Lionel Messigician * Notaxmar * Chewy Suarez Candidates # Cristiano Euronaldo - Player Manager, Portugal Men # Jose Moaninho - Manager for Hire # Rafact Beneatesh - Manger and Part-Time Waiter # Divhead Moyes - 3-time Manager of the Year (really) # Brendan Rodgers - Former Elephant Seal Handler # Ronald Cowman - Barca Legend # Cloutio Ranieri - Miracle-worker # Yougurn Klopp - Motivational Speaker # 4sene Wenger - Ex-Arsenal Manager # Woy the Owl - Founder of the F.W.O.G. # Jorge Sampaoli - Angry Little Bald Dude # Roy Meane - Angry Irish Dude # Ernesto Valverde (winner, appeared only in last video) Supporting characters * Ordinary Referee * Dean Stobbart Head Referee * Arda the Turkey * Andres Inhexcellent * Luis Enrique * Ter Sleepen * Sergi the Roberto * Ivan Raketits * Gerard Piqkira * Javier Rascherano * Marouanne Failaini * Trim Howard * Wayne The Ogre * The Old lady * Conte * Roman Imveryrich * Mike Cashley * John W. Henry * Marcello * Mercedes Benzema * Garry Bale * Toni Tom Kroos * Peperedcarde * Varane * Sergio Redos * Lucroat Modric * Key-Lord Navas * Casemiro * Ed Woodwood * Zinheadine Zidane * L'Oreal Koscielny * Cristiano Euronaldo's Bust Statue Pilot : Paris Saint Germoney 4-0 Bancelona/ Old Lady 3-0 Bancelona Barcelona lose vs PSG away In Champions League 1st Leg in Selends Kits. But they do a great coming wiining 6-1 in the second leg. However, Barca lost to Old Lady 3-0 in the first leg of Champions League Quater-finals and them draw 0-0 in the second leg. Barca is eliminated from Champions League. Now they are searching for a new manager. A Preview : THE APRENTICE, IT'S EL APRENDIZ 12 Managers 1 Manager Job. Challenge 1 : Transfers Winner : Team 2 Fired : Clowdio Ranieri Barcelona : ????, Wayne Rooney, Tim Howard, Mauroane Feallini. Barcelona : Paul Pogba, Zlatan Ibrachimovic Challenge 2 : Sell Winner : Team 1 Fired : Jorge Sampaoli Challenge 3 : FIFA 17 Comeback Score of Team 1 : Barcelona 642-0 Juventus (agg. 642-3) Score of Team 2 : Barcelona 1-2 Juventus (agg. 1-5) Fired : Jose Moaninho Team 1 cheated and break the rules, but From Team 2 Manager is Fired. Challenge 4 : NEW KIT Team 1 New Kit : (Winning Europan Cup 1991-1992 the Orange kit by Scoring Ronald Cowman.) Team 2 New KIt : (Pen Kit with After This Season Pound of..??? Crystal Palose) Winner : Team 2 Fired : Divhead Moyes, Woy Bodgson, Rafact Benitesh, Ronald Cowman. Challenge 5 : EXSCUSES Fired : Brendan the Elephant Seal Challenge 6 : REFEREES Fired : Cristiano Euronaldo, Roy Keane. Semi-Final : Break a Leg MSN was supposed to pass the task to the three remaining managers, but Cristiano Euronaldo and the Real Getrid's squad passed by lifting the Champions League trophy. Messi lost his nerves and determined the new task to be breaking Euronaldo's leg. * Jose Moaninho: beat Euronaldo's leg with a bat disguised as Roy Meane. * Arsey Whinger: called Koscielny to tackle and break Euronaldo's leg. * Yougurn Klopp: disguised himself as a Airport worker and broke Euronaldo's leg. It's revealed that all of them failed because they broke the legs of Euronaldo's clones. Wenger use the opportunity to beat Klopp with a bat for making Arsene F.C. out of the Champions League. Messi then sacks Wenger for this and chases Euronaldo to break his leg. Fired : Arsey Whinger THE FINAL : ???? Winner: Klopp Loser : Jose Maoninho But Klopp didn't accept because he just wanted to be a manager to not let Cuteinho sign for Bancelona. Then Ernesto Valverde appears and they let he be the new manager. The Bancelona New Manager: Ernesto Valverde Category:442oons Category:Events Category:Series Category:MSN